Kuroko no Basket Drabbles
by Amoralyn
Summary: Drabbles based on requests I get on my tumblr, which are currently: OPEN. CharacterxReader stories as well as an AkashixRiko story. More to be added soon. Note: I do not take requests here, only on my tumblr and only when they are open.
1. Takao Kazunari's Good Morning Kisses

You're sleeping peacefully, nestled deep in your pillow and comforter. It's an early Saturday morning, and you're looking forward to sleeping as long as you want.

Or you were, before you found yourself slowly waking up to something soft repeatedly pressing against your face.

"…Huh…?" You mumble groggily, as your eyes slowly open. Leaning over you, smiling sunnily, was your boyfriend, Takao Kazunari. Before you could ask what he was doing, he leaned down and started peppering your face with warm kisses again.

"Hey! It's time to wake up beautiful~" He laughs, as he kisses the tip of your nose affectionately. "It's breakfast time!"

"Nuhhh…I'm still tired…" You moan, as you turn on your side. It doesn't faze Takao in the slightest, who just pushes your hair back and starts kissing you again. You can't help but giggle as he plants one on your sensitive ear, causing Takao to shower even more kisses on it.

"Takao…you're worse than the cat…" You grumble, trying to muffle your laughter.

As if on cue, you hear a long, loud mewl coming from the door to your room, and you turn to see your Russian Blue padding towards you.

"Ugh…" You smack your forehead with your palm as your cat jumps in the bed and starts batting at your other hand indignantly.

"Hey Shin-chan! You came to help me wake her up huh?" Takao chuckles, scratching the annoyed feline's ears.

Shin-chan meows angrily, but he doesn't stop Takao from petting him. You sigh loudly, as you finally sit up. You can't help but laugh as you see your cat and your boyfriend looking at you with the same expectant expression.

"Fine fine, I'm up. I'll go start breakfast…since I don't want _you_ making it." You try to glare at Takao, but you're still smiling so it doesn't quite work.

"Aw man, you put hot sauce in scrambled eggs _one time_…" He puffs out his face petulantly, and you both end up bursting out in laughter.

When you finally calm down, Takao leans forwards and kisses you again, this time right on the lips. You blush and swat him away, moving to get off the bed. This requires you to awkwardly maneuver around your cat, who is still crying out loudly. Finally, you're off and, yawning tiredly, you head out the door.

Takao grins and picks up Shin-chan, cuddling him affectionately. "Hey hey, we make a pretty good team. We managed to get her up in pretty good time~" Takao snickers, as the cat squirms crossly and quickly jumps out his arms. Laughing, Takao follows Shin-chan out the door, and they both head downstairs to have breakfast with you.


	2. Formidible (AkaRiko)

"Mah…Is this really where he wanted to meet?"

Riko purses her lips, unamused. Just what was that guy thinking?

Well, it's a nice café at least. Walking into the patio area, Riko looks around peevishly for the person she's here to meet. Before long, her sharp eyes land on the intense red hair of the boy in a far corner. He's reading a book, and occasionally takes a drink from the cup beside him.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Riko determinedly walks over to the boy…Akashi Seijurou.

Akashi notices her almost immediately. He stands up politely, sharp, cool eyes watching her closely.

"Ah. Aida, it's a pleasure to see you. Please, have a seat." Akashi states respectfully.

"…Thank you, but I'd much rather stand." Riko responds evenly. It did not escape her notice that Akashi's 'request' was really more of a command. And worse, instead of getting annoyed, Riko's refusal seems to amuse Akashi.

"In fact, I don't plan to be staying long." She continues sternly. Her voice is like steel, even as the way Akashi is staring at her makes her heart beat uncomfortably fast. "Would you mind telling me why you asked me here?"

"Of course." Akashi replies smoothly. The side of his mouth twitches slightly in amusement, as if he's resisting the urge to smile.

"You know, Aida…" He continues, ignoring her infuriated expression at being called by her first name so flippantly. "You are…a very formidable woman. You have a lot of pride."

Riko jumps back slightly, clearly surprised that the acclaimed former captain of the Generation of Miracles was suddenly complimenting her. She looks back at him unsurely, wondering just what exactly he's getting at.

Abruptly, Akashi leans forwards, moving his face closer to Riko, who reflexively leans back and blinks in confusion.

"In fact…you are the kind of woman I could use at my side." He finishes, smirking proudly now as he looks down at her.

Riko's face burns, with rage or embarrassment she isn't quite sure, and she steps back swiftly. Her heart is beating unnaturally fast.

"…T—Thank you for your kind words, but I—I am not interested in you in the slightest!" Riko spits back indignantly. She spins on her heels and steps forward to leave.

"It doesn't matter." Akashi speaks up again from behind her, and Riko freezes in her tracks. His voice goes low, taking on an even more powerful, commanding quality.

"I never lose. And I will not lose you." Akashi says assuredly, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Which to him…it probably is.

Riko doesn't say a word. Ignoring the fact that she's blushing furiously and a shiver is running up her spine, Riko stomps away furiously.

Akashi smiles slightly as he watches her go, calmly returning to his book and drink.


	3. Seto Kentarō's Picnic Date

"…Why are we up here so early…?"

Your boyfriend, Seto Kentarō, grumbles indignantly as he follows behind you up the large hill, yawning as he readjusts the rolled up blanket he's carrying over his shoulder. You laugh and turn around so you're walking backwards, bouncing the large picnic basket you're carrying against your leg.

"Because if we came later, there'd be a bunch of people around." You reply brightly.

"Wow, imagine that. People coming at a reasonable hour." Seto growls, glaring at you sharply. "For fuck's sake, it's still dark!"

You have to cover your mouth to hide your laughter at how grumpy he is from being woken up so early in the morning.

"It's not _that _dark. The sun is rising pretty soon, and we're going to see it." You beam. "Besides…don't you want some privacy on our date?"

"…Tch." Seto grunts, looking away just as you see his face redden. You giggle, spinning back around just as you reach the crest of the hill.

"And here we are!" You declare excitedly, motioning to where you were going to eat. A relatively flat piece of land with soft grass, it was the perfect place to have a picnic. And you could see Seto eyeing the large tree nearby. "See? There's even something for you to lean on!" You grin.

He snorts petulantly, but he gives your hair an affectionate ruffle before he spreads out the blanket on the ground. You blush, and quickly start taking food out of the basket. Sandwiches, rice balls, pasta salad, fruit, and dessert squares are soon spread out over the blanket. The only free space is a large space in the center, which Seto immediately sits down in, taking it up entirely.

"Hey!" You shout, as you pull out a large bottle of green tea lemonade and a bag of tableware. "Where am _I_ supposed to sit?"

Seto smirks, leaning back and motioning to his lap. He laughs at you as you feel yourself blushing fiercely.

"F—Fine." You stammer, as you gingerly step over the food. You've barely reached him when he grabs you, letting you fall into his lap as he wraps his arms tightly around your stomach.

"…Guess this isn't so bad." He smirks, as he rests his chin on your shoulder and blows against your ear mischievously. Somehow, you feel yourself blushing even harder.

He starts to kiss your neck, when you're suddenly interrupted by the sound of a stomach rumbling.

"Wait…till you try…the food!" You say, through your bursts of laugher, as you pass him a plate.

xxx

"Ugh…That was good, but you made too much." Seto complains.

"More like you _ate_ too much." You reply, as you lean back against his chest.

Now that most of the food is gone, you've moved the blanket closer to the tree. Your boyfriend is now leaning against it, with you lying comfortably on top of him. You're both watching the sun as it slowly makes its way up the sky. You're admiring the beautiful colours of the sunrise…but when you look up at Seto, you see he's more interested in looking at you.

"I woke you up early for this sunrise…the least you could do is look at it." You pout. Seto chuckles in response, and runs his hand through your hair before leaning down and kissing you deeply.

"…Mmm. You taste like that lemonade." He murmurs as he pulls back, resting his head back against the tree. You're too happy to respond, so you just put your arms around him and snuggle into his body.

x

His powerful arms rest over you protectively, as he slowly starts to close his eyes. But before Seto can fall asleep, he hears a light snoring, and he looks down to see you fast asleep.

"Eh? Weren't you the excited one?" He snorts in amusement, as he strokes your hair. "…I bet you stayed up all night making the food again. Dummy."

Seto sighs, as he rests his head on yours. In no time at all, you're both deep in a peaceful slumber.


	4. Flower Viewing with Furuhashi Kōjirō

You hold your boyfriend's hand tightly, pulling him along as you practically bounce with excitement. He sighs, but quickens his pace to keep up with you.

"Hey…just where are you taking us?" Furuhashi inquires suspiciously, raising his brow at you. You'd blindfolded him (after much begging) when you got on the bus, and then switched to another one. By the time you took off the blindfold, only a little while ago, he had no idea where you guys were. You giggle playfully, eyes glinting mischievously as you look back at him.

"You'll see soon. Just…hurry up! We have to make sure we get the spot!" You exclaim earnestly. He gives you a small smile, but as you turn back to look where you were going you knew that it would disappear quickly.

It had been happening all week. Every time you talked about going to watch the flowers, he would give you a small smile, his eyes blank and inscrutable as always, and then once he thought you couldn't see his smile would disappear and his expression would change to one you'd be more likely to see on a child being forced to eat their vegetables.

"…Is this the right place?" Furuhashi asks suddenly, breaking you out of your reverie. "There are…less people then I expected."

You just smile back at him, as you lead him further into the park. It was still dark, but you could already see people setting up their blankets, trying to get the best spots.

"Ah! There we go!" You say, pointing to a group of trees with a thick blanket spread out beneath them, currently occupied by a large, snoring figure.

"Seto-san! Thank you so much for keeping our spot!" You cry out, finally stepping on the soft material on the blanket. Furuhashi stares at Seto with barely hidden shock.

Seto tugged up the edge of his sleeping mask, giving you a short grunt of acknowledgement, before he hauls his large body up and stumbles away before you can say another word. He was probably planning to go home, but as you and Furuhashi sit down, you see he was only able to make it a few metres from the two of you before he collapsed, and started slumbering in the grass. He looked happy, snoring away, so you turned your attention back to Furuhashi, who was looking around suspiciously.

He turns back to you, and opens his mouth to say something, when the sky begins to brighten. The sun was slowly making its way over the horizon, and you could finally see the flowers.

You could see the plum blossoms blooming.

You could hear the older people around you, gasping and chatting happily amongst each other as it began to grow brighter.

"Surprise!" You whisper softly into Furuhashi's ear, leaning against his side and resting your head on his shoulder.

"…I don't understand…" He says, looking down at you in utter confusion.

"I knew you didn't want to see the cherry blossoms…I know it can get really loud and busy, and that's not…quite your favourite thing." You explain, gently putting your hand over his. "But one of my friends told me her grandparents go here to see the plum blossoms, and it's usually very peaceful and not too crowded, especially if you come early."

Furuhashi is still staring at you with genuine surprise, and you can't help but laugh.

"I thought you might enjoy this more." You say, squeezing his hand softly. He blinks, and then gives you a small smile. This time, you can see just a hint of the happiness in his eyes as well.

"…Thank you." He whispers, as he leans forwards to affectionately kiss your forehead. You blush as he puts his arms around you, and you both look up, admiring the beautiful flowers against the striking colours of the sunrise.

"Beautiful…" You sigh happily.

"Yes…you are…" Furuhashi murmurs into your skin, squeezing your hand again.

"Ah…what a lovely couple. Young love is truly grand." An elderly couple whispers behind you.

You couldn't agree more.


	5. Kirisaki no Kyojin (SNK Crossover)

"This is boring. When are we going back?" Yamazaki complains, kicking a rock to the side as he walks lazily behind you.

"When you stop whining like a little girl." Hara shoots back, spitting out a hunk of brown goo at the side of the road.

"…I wish you wouldn't use that stuff." You look at Hara, who's grabbing some more chewing tobacco from his pocket, with a look of disgust on your face. He ignores you, as usual, and continues walking on ahead.

It's the same thing every time you do a patrol of your district. As the newest underling of Hanamiya Makoto, the man in charge of the district, you are responsible for making sure the less responsible of his personal lackeys stayed in check.

In other words, you were a babysitter.

"Well, at least we have some good company…" Yamazaki smirks, running forward and throwing his arm around your shoulders.

"Huh…I guess when she's not nagging us, she's pretty cute~" Hara snorts, smirking as well.

Maybe babysitter was a little generous. But at least when they were flirting with you, they weren't complaining, drinking, or harassing citizens.

"Finally…" You sigh happily, ducking under Yamazaki's arm and running forwards as the large black building making up your headquarters looms into view.

"Afternoon, Seto!" You wave pleasantly to the officer 'standing guard' outside the door to the entrance. He gives a sleepy grunt, acknowledging you, before immediately going back to snoring. You open the door with your key and immediately run in.

"Furuhashi! Where's—-"

"Upstairs." The dull eyes of the man sitting at the table in front of you never leave the large map they're examining. It's most likely a land dispute, the cases of which Hanamiya doesn't want to do yet feels can't be trusted in the hands of anyone else. As such they almost always end up Furuhashi's responsibility.

"Thank you!" You cry out, racing up the stairs just as you hear Yamazaki and Hara snickering downstairs, probably painting on Seto with mud or something equally asinine. Well, now that patrol is over it's not your problem, and Seto is skilled enough to take care of them easily.

After all, he'd been ranked third in his graduating class, right after Hanamiya. Furuhashi had snagged fourth, Hara fifth, and Yamazaki was sixth. And of course they never let you forget that in your graduating class, you'd barely grabbed tenth. Although it wasn't like you could tell them you got such a low position on purpose.

You knock on the door to Hanamiya's room excitedly. You hear an irritated 'Come in', and you quickly do so.

"Sir!" You say, stepping in side and immediately saluting. Hanamiya looks up at your from his desk, pushing his long black hair from his face and rubbing his temples wearily.

"We've returned from patrol. It went…as usual." You state dutifully. Hanamiya sighs, knowing just what 'as usual' entails. More complaints to deal with.

You're only able to keep quiet for only a moment before you continue. "So, sir, if there's nothing else you need, I'll be—-"

"You'll leave when you're dismissed." Hanamiya says, standing up and looking straight at you. It's quite obvious that you're only pretending to appear calm, and you are certainly not surprised. After all, you have a great sense of when Hanamiya's truly stressed…as well as the way to help him relax. It had taken a fair amount of effort to start your 'relationship' with Hanamiya (he wasn't as easy as Hara, Yamazaki, or even Seto), but you were very patient.

You had to be, as a secret titan.

"…As you command." You say playfully. You close the door behind you and lock it.


	6. Birds of a Feather - Demon AU - Part One

"…Here it is." The guard leading you points down a long set of stairs, descending down into a dim, flickering light.

You thank him kindly, before you begin to walk down the stairs. You're just reaching the bottom, when you hear him speak again.

"I wish you luck…you'll be needing it."

A shiver runs down your spine as you hear him walk away, but you continue forwards. Although most of it is shrouded in darkness, you can tell the room you've just entered is massive. Enormous stone pillars hold up the ceiling, each one separated by only a few metres. The pillar's in front of you are all equipped with four torches on each of their sides, and form a path to a large golden throne which shines brightly even in the faint light. When you see someone occupying it, you immediately avert your eyes to the cold stone floor.

You walk forwards nervously, the sound of your footsteps echoing throughout the immense space. Occasionally, you're sure that you can hear the sound of ominous laughter, and things moving in the dark.

"Hmm? Looks like a butterfly has found its way into the spider's web. How unfortunate."

A deep, arrogant voice taunts you mockingly, and you look up to see it belongs to the man lazing on the throne. Glittering jewels, woven in thin chains of gold, decorate his long pitch black hair. It contrasts nicely against the simple black toga that adorns his pale body, which you can see is tall and surprisingly well-built. His eyes stare down at you, cold and calculating.

Slowly, you get down on your hands and knees, tipping your head down to the ground respectively. "Please…I need your help." You whisper softly, shivering as you hear a slithering sound close by.

"Yes, I could gather _that_." He snorts derisively, rolling his eyes. "The question is what kind of help do you need…and can you pay the price?"

You hear dark, wicked laugher, louder this time, from the darkness. You feel goose bumps rising on your skin as your eyes move to the darkness, and then dart back to the man in front of you. He seems completely unaffected, and simply watches you expectantly.

"Marauders are coming to my village. They'll kill everyone. Men, women, children…I need you to save them." You plead.

"'Save'? Are you aware of whom you're talking to? 'Saving' people is for idiotic knights looking to make a name for themselves. 'Slaughtering', on the other hand…" He smiles menacingly.

"A—And as for payment…" You stammer, trying to ignore the threatening feeling of the room, as you close your eyes tightly. "I'll give you a—anything I can! I'll do anything!"

For a moment, there's nothing but a heavy silence that falls over the room. Your heart beats hard against your chest as you suddenly feel another chill run down your spine.

"Reeeeally now…" The man above you murmurs softly, as you hear him sit up in his throne. In the dark you can hear frenzied whispering, excited words you can't make out.

"Hush!" He yells unexpectedly, making your eyes open wide as you jolt in surprise. As you look up at him, you see he's glaring somewhere into the dark. He turns back to you, and his eyes are now boring into yours with a terrifying intensity.

"Your payment is…acceptable. But I have more questions for you." The man before you stands up, and walks down to you. You move to stand as well, and he clicks his tongue in displeasure.

"No, you stay down. I quite like you in this position." He snickers, and you reluctantly return to it. Your fingers are going numb from the biting cold of the floor and your knees are throbbing painfully, but you desperately need this man's help.

He walks around you quietly for a few moments, only the echo of his footsteps and the occasional muffled laughter in the darkness breaking the silence.

"If you know about this attack, why don't you just evacuate the village?" He stops abruptly, standing directly in front of you, and you look up to see him staring intently at your face. There is no doubt that if you lied, he would immediately know.

"In fact…" He continues, "Why are you even coming to me for aid? Assassinations, torture…those are my fields. Things like 'protecting the kingdom' are the duty of the king. Why don't you go to him?"

Your eyes fall to the floor, and you feel yourself make a pained expression. After a few moments of tense silence, you speak up.

"…The only way to the castle is a thin pass through a long range of impassable mountains near our village." You say slowly. "We found out about the incoming attack when the king sent a horse with a message into our village…right before he triggered a rock slide that completely blocked the pass. Going around the mountains would take at least a month, and we have nowhere near enough supplies to make the journey. People would die from lack of water and food long before we could get around the mountain range, and anyone who survived would have to make it to another village without being attacked by bandits, wild animals, or the marauders traveling on horseback." You take a deep breath. "We're trapped in that village."

You look up to see the regal man looking down at you with wide-eyes, clearly surprised at what you were saying. He tilted his head, thinking deeply.

"The king triggered a rockslide…trapping everyone in the village…with little supplies…" He looks to the side thoughtfully, before smirking. "I see, so that's his plan…"

"Do you…find this amusing?" You ask, balking in disbelief and anger at his flippancy.

"Very. People gossip over my evil deeds and cruelty while they laud their wonderful king, who is evidently just as ruthless. Although I'm sure he wouldn't think so." The man chuckles, as he looks back down at you. "You obviously haven't figured it out yet, so I'll explain. The marauders attacking your village are on a path of destruction. One that leads straight to the castle. The king realised that the rockslide would trap them in the village as well as the people inhabiting it. Many of the marauders will die before they can get past the block, if they ever mange to, and they'll be weakened enough that they'll be easily dispatched before they get anywhere near the castle."

You stare up at him in disbelief. "My…my people are going to die." You say slowly, your hand clenching into fists against the ground. Was he really saying those words so casually?

"Yes, but other villages will be able to avoid the same fate." He shrugs.

You stare at him for a moment, before you suddenly hear a loud hissing in the darkness and you whip your head to the side. For a moment, you think you see a mass of purple scales, and a forked tongue flicking in the air…but just as quickly it disappears into the darkness.

"…Forgive him. He's simple, so he grows bored easily." The man sighs, as he walks back to his throne.

"You may stand now. It's time to make the deal."


	7. Birds of a Feather - Demon AU - Part Two

You blink in surprise, but quickly get to your feet. The dark-haired man sits down in his throne, looking down at you thoughtfully.

"You want me to save your village from rampaging marauders. In return, you will do anything. This is the deal you offer the Demon Master. Is this correct?" He says, his voice commanding and powerful. A shiver goes down your spine, and you notice that the darkness on the edges of the room seem to be creeping closer to you…

"Yes." You say, taking a deep breath to steady yourself as you look up at him. "Save my village, and I will pay any price."

The man smirks, and snaps his fingers. "So be it. From air, to water, to land, there is no hope of escape. The deal is done." He chuckles darkly. "Your fate is sealed…"

You step backwards, taken aback by his words, and you feel your back hit something solid. You tilt your head upwards to see narrowed eyes glaring down at you. It was a man…although certainly not a human one. Feathers, as black and shiny as oil, were slicked back where his hair should be, with ram's horns parting through and curling above them.

You gasp loudly, spinning around to see him fully. He was a massive creature, his body covered in the same black oily feathers, and two enormous feathered wings coming from his back.

"I woke up for this…?" The large man, with wings like a raven, yawns as he complains, scratching his chin disinterestedly. Instead of nails, thick black talons emerge from his fingers. Sharp as knives, you immediately know that they are deadly.

You step backwards again, only to once again feel your back hit something.

"Don't be so cold, Seto. This one looks interesting…" You hear someone hiss above and behind you, and you spin around again to see a muscular man towering over you once again. Bright purple hair covers his eyes, with long spiraling horns parting through it. He smirks mischievously, and you can see two long, vicious fangs in his mouth. Also wickedly sharp, you could see drops of translucent purple liquid pooling at the tips, suggesting they were also venomous.

His pale, well-built chest was bare, and for a moment you were hopeful he was just a naked man, albeit one with horns and fangs. But the way his body swayed…when you finally looked down, you saw that he was only human to the waist. Below that was a massive snake's body, large muscles flexing beneath shining scales the same bright purple as his hair.

"…You would be interested in a barrel if it had a hole you could fuck, Hara." A new voice, cold and detached sounds from behind you. As much as you don't want to, something compels you to turn around again, and on the other side of the room you see him.

The horns coming out from his black hair are thin, and rest close against his skull. It must be like that for swimming, since that appears to be what the rest of his body is made for. Sleek grey skin, webbed hands (also featuring razor-sharp claws), a large, curved fin on his back, and more insanely sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth. The only things more frightening are his eyes…black voids as icy and emotionless as his voice.

"Furuhashi's right, but she does look fun. Looks like she scares easy." A man snickers, as he steps out of the darkness to stand beside the demon apparently named Furuhashi. The new man had thick bull's horns coming from his reddish brown hair, with much of his body covered in dense fur of the same colour. Something sways slightly behind him as he steps closer to examine you, and you soon see a malicious looking scorpion tail rise to great you. A milky, reddish drop of liquid pools at the tip, before gently falling to the floor. The ground sizzles where it lands.

"Yamazaki." The raven demon, Seto, speaks up emotionlessly, before motioning to the man on the throne. The four men go quiet, all but Furuhashi (who stands as stiff as a board) lazing against the thick pillars. Despite this cavalier attitude, there's an air of deference to their master that comes from each and every one of them.

The man on the throne stands up gracefully, looking down at the group before him with a cool, dignified gaze. Despite being smaller than all of them, there is no question that he is the one in command here.

"My name is Hanamiya, the Demon Master. These are the demons under my command." He declares with his deep, powerful voice, sweeping his hand before him. "I suggest you get used to their presence, since these are the demons you will be serving—"

"What about you?" You speak up suddenly, staring at him intently.

Hanamiya's eye twitches in annoyance at you interrupting him, but he continues on. "Yes, obviously you will be serving myself as well." He crosses his arms over his chest, smirking.

"No…no, I mean…what about you? You're…you're not human either, are you?" You say insistently. You weren't entirely sure what he was, but you knew that he was extraordinarily dangerous.

In fact, you were quite sure that of all the monsters in this room, he was the strongest…and most vicious. The air around him practically radiated with an unimaginable power, a commanding aura that demanded obedience from everyone around him.

You had heard rumors about the Demon Master. How he was a sadist who delighted in bloodshed, a man entertained by the suffering of others. And even that did not seem to adequately convey just how terrifying this man was in person. You wanted to run…but you'd also heard how he could solve almost any problem.

If you paid the price.

You would have to be insane to trust him. But you, like many who came before him, simply had no choice. You were desperate, and willing to walk right into the spider's web.

There's a heavy silence as your question hangs in the air. Finally, you hear Hara snickering beside you.

"Told you she was interesting." He says smugly. Hanamiya completely ignores the snake creature, his eyes fixed on you instead.

"Not human, hmm? I suppose you'll have to find that out for yourself. Well, you have time. In fact…you have the rest of your life. After all, you will never be able to escape this place." His eyes flicker dangerously, and for a moment they turn completely black. Like bottomless holes, with knowledge you couldn't begin to fathom.

"You belong to us now. For the rest of your miserable existence, you are _mine_."


	8. Shopping with Hara Kazuya

"Yo, what about this? Would she like this?" Hara asks, pointing to a set of lacy lingerie on a store mannequin in a window. His other hand was gripping your wrist, stopping you from running off so you wouldn't be seen loitering around the mall's lingerie store.

"For the last time Hara, I have no idea. I've never met this girl before; I don't know what she'd like." You reply exasperatedly, pulling on him to try and get him away from the window, as you could see saleswomen inside looking at him curiously.

"Well, would _you_ like it?" He asks, blowing a large bubble and letting it pop before he finally turns his attention away from the mannequins outfit and back to you.

"Well no, I'd be really pissed if-Hey, wait! Hara, for the last, _last_ time. You can't get her something I'd like and assume she's going to like it. Women are different from one another." You state, speaking as slow and clear as possible to get your message across. Of course, it's useless against Hara, who waves his hand at you dismissively.

"You just haven't dated enough to know different." He snickers glibly, and you put your hand to your forehead to rub your temples.

Hara had begged you to come with him to the mall to help pick out a present for some girl. Possibly his girlfriend, it was impossible to keep track of them anymore. But, obviously, you'd never met this mystery girl, so you had absolutely no idea what she liked. But whenever you tried to tell Hara that, he would immediately ask if you would like it. After a few hours in the mall, you had started to wish you'd made Yamazaki go with him instead.

"C'mon Hara. I'm not letting you get her a gift here. There are still a few more places we can try…" You mutter darkly as you grab his arm tightly and drag him away from the lingerie store front. He blows a kiss to a women stepping out of the store, and you idly wonder if you'll even be able to make it to those places without going crazy.

_Later…_

"Ugh…thank goodness that's over." You sigh loudly, running a hand through your hair as you step onto the sidewalk.

"Eh? I don't know what your problem is. I had fun." Hara replies airily. Your eyes dart down to a large bag in his right hand, bright pink and with a colourful, child-like logo. Yes, he certainly did have fun. He'd eventually dragged you into the candy store, where he proceeded to spend ridiculous amounts of money on various sweets and, of course, types of bubble-gum.

"…Well, at least we finally got your girlfriend a gift." You say, looking down at the bag swinging in his other hand. You had absolutely no idea what it was. He'd ran off at some point while you were getting some much needed coffee, and returned with a nondescript bag and the assertation he'd found 'the perfect gift'.

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend." Hara stops suddenly, blowing a large bubble. As you notice and stop as well, he pops the bubble. He doesn't seem intent on moving, so you step into the light of the streetlamp he's standing under and look at him curiously.

"So…who is this girl Hara?" You yawn, still tired from such a busy day. Hara is silent for a few moments, his expression unusually sombre, before he puts down his bags. He then pulls out a wrapped box from the unmarked, and holds it out to you. You look down to see it's wrapped in dark red paper and ribbon…and it has your name on it.

"The girl I want to be my girlfriend." Hara grins, before he steps forward and kisses you. When he pulls back, and looks down at you, you slowly blow a bubble from the gum you just 'received', as you take the box from him.

Then, you throw your arms around him and 'return his gum'.


	9. Kiyoshi's 'Final Exam'

"YES! WAHOO! THEY'RE FINALLY DONE!" You exclaim loudly, as you skip and dance down the side-walk.

Passerby eye you warily as you hum joyfully, spinning around like a ballerina, but the tall male following you simply watches you happily, a pleasant smile on his kind face.

"Kiyoshi-kun!" You spin around, bouncing back towards him and grabbing his hand. Because of how large it was, Kiyoshi's one hand was able to gently hold both of yours. You beam pleasantly at the strong warmth that envelops your hands, as you lean against his side.

"C'mon, aren't you excited too? We're finally done! No more constant studying, no more notes, no more exams!" You laugh, pulling back slightly so you could look up at his face.

"Of course I'm excited, (f/n). After all, I can take my beautiful girlfriend out on more dates now." Kiyoshi smiles kindly, and you immediately feel your cheeks heat up.

Kiyoshi has the incredible ability to say the most embarrassingly sweet things, and in such a straight forward honest manner that he could turn you into a blushing, stammering love-sick school girl instantly. You used to think he was unaware of his effect on you, with his pleasant, honest smile, but when you finally get the courage to look up into his eyes, you could see them sparkling mischievously.

Oh yes. Your boyfriend was sweet, honest, and incredibly kind, but that didn't mean he didn't have a more…'playful' side.

As if he could tell what you were thinking, Kiyoshi pulled his hand from yours, and then gently wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you close to his large, muscular body.

"Ha…you were really stressed over the exam season, weren't you?" He says gently, as he leans down so his face is just above yours.

"Well, now that work is done, it's time to play~" He laughs, as he leans down further to teasingly kiss the tip of your nose. You blush, and just when you think he's pulling back, Kiyoshi presses his mouth against your lips.

"So (f/n), let's go have fun~"


	10. Hanamiya's Math Session

"What?! How can you not get this? The answer is obvious!"

Hanamiya exhales indignantly, as he drops his head into his open palm. He's glaring at you as if you were doing this to personally spite him, as if you were purposely not understanding him.

You took a long, deep breath. You remind yourself that, no matter how unbearably vexing he could be, Hanamiya was trying to help. Or, at least, he wasn't intentionally trying to upset you.

"I should have insisted on Seto…" you mutter under your breath, as you crumple up the written solution you were working on and throw it to the side. You sense Hanamiya stiffen beside you, and you feel a bit guilty about saying that out loud.

When you'd started having trouble with your math class, you'd immediately gone to Seto to ask for his help. He hadn't wanted to do it of course, since it cut into time he could be sleeping, but he'd finally agreed...and then Hanamiya had overheard the two of you talking, and had been furious that you were going to someone other than him for help with schoolwork.

After all, as the smartest person you knew, he was the best choice for a math tutor, and he refused to let anyone else help you. In fact he had been insulted by the very idea you'd ask someone else, and he absolutely couldn't understand why you would.

"Okay…how do you do this then?" You ask calmly, pointing down to the question in your textbook, with paragraphs of information provided.

"It's simple. These sentences are useless information, so just use this and this and solve the problem." Hanamiya says, eyes narrowing in annoyance as he jabs his finger at various parts of the question.

"But how do you know that? And how would you use this to solve it?" You ask again, squeezing the pencil in your hand as you jot down the information he told you.

"…You really don't know?" Hanamiya raises a brow, before sighing. "It's obvious."

It took all your willpower not to break the pencil you were clutching in half.

Hanamiya was incredibly intelligent, and there was no question he understood the material better than anyone…but he was the absolute worst teacher. He was so smart that everything was obvious to him, and because it was so obvious he didn't know how to explain it to anyone else. And worse, a lot of the time he couldn't understand how things that were so easy for him was so difficult for everyone else, and it left him nearly as frustrated and annoyed as you.

"It's not. It's not obvious. If it were, I wouldn't need your help." You said slowly, trying to breathe evenly as you stared at the paper in front of you. The stress of not being able to understand the material was bad enough, but combined with your inability to keep up with Hanamiya it was almost unbearable.

You bite your lip, struggling to stop yourself from bursting into tears.

Hanamiya, who knows you well, notices this quickly. You hear him sigh softly beside you.

"…Don't worry about it." He mutters quietly. You look up in surprise, just as he puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you towards him, so your head rests on his chest. He looks away from you with an irritated expression, as you stare at him in shock. You stay like that for a few moments, before he looks down at you tensely.

"You're smart. You'll figure this shit out." He murmurs, as he pulls his arm back quickly. He's still not looking at you, but you can see his cheeks are red as well.

You can't help but laugh, and your heart immediately feels lighter.

"Alright…you know this is useless because…well, you know what formula you have to use for this question, right?" Hanamiya asks as he turns his attention back to your math book. He's staring at the page thoughtfully, concentrating on how best to explain it.

"Um…yeah, this one right? Because you can get the answer if you get this value…"

"That's right. So what do you need to get the values in the formula? Everything else is useless shit meant to confuse you, so just ignore it."

"So then…if you take this and this…"

_Soon…_

"Then the answer should be…this!" You pronounce proudly, underlining your answer with a flourish.

Hanamiya nods, his head still resting in his hands as he watches you. It's a bit difficult for him, waiting for people to catch up to him. But he doesn't seem to mind waiting for you, as he messes up your hair playfully.

"That's right. You get it now." He answers, yawning, as he leans back and stretches his long limbs. His shirt rides up slightly, showing off his toned abs, and you can't help but stare. Your eyes dart up to Hanamiya, who's watching you watch him and smirking smugly. You quickly turn away, blushing like crazy.

"T—Thanks to you. You…you really helped me out, Hanamiya-san. I'm—ah, I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. It won't happen again." You smile shyly, looking down.

"…Of course it won't, dumbass. I won't let it." He snorts, flicking your forehead. Maybe he was a bit more insulted than he let on that you had asked someone else to tutor you.

"You don't need anyone but me, (f/n). Never forget that."


	11. Birds of a Feather: Night Flight

_Seto, don't be stupid. The life of a human is a blink of an eye compared to that of a demon's._

_Don't love a human…_

The stars above shine like jewels, sparkling brightly against the dark, vivid blue of the sky. A cool breeze blows through the warm summer air. There's a peaceful quiet, gently accompanied by the soft chirping of crickets.

It's a beautiful night.

You sigh softly, as you climb the last of the sturdy wooden stairs and hail yourself onto the stone roof of one of the castle's tallest turrets. Wasting no time, you swiftly run to the thick stone battlement which surrounds the roof, and sit down in one of its many crenels. You rest your hands on the parapets on either side of you, your legs swinging freely off the edge, and gaze up at the night sky.

It's serene, and warm, and it's where you always go when you can't sleep.

Time passes slowly as you enjoy the night, and you gently rest your head against the parapet to the right.

Its calm…but your eyes stay open, and the sweet sleep you crave continues to elude you.

"…What are you doing here?"

You jump in surprise at the voice sounding suddenly behind you, and tilt forwards. A moment of horror, and you cry out as you nearly fall over the edge…you just catch a glimpse of the cold, hard ground far, far below you when you feel someone grab the back of your dress and roughly jerk you back. You land painfully, but safely, on your backside on the roof of the turret.

You're panting, your heart still beating wildly from nearly falling to your death, as you look up towards your rescuer.

Towering over you, arms sternly crossed over his chest and narrowed eyes glaring at you suspiciously, is Seto…the raven demon.

Behind him, his wings spread out, almost as if they were trying to surround you. Like a massive wall of black feathers, like a darkness you could sink in, you have no doubt that is a feeling Seto is creating on purpose.

"Once again: _What are you doing here_?!"

His deep, powerful voice easily pierces gentle silence of the night, and echoes across the roof. You stare at him nervously for a few moments, before you slowly get to your feet. You keep your head bowed low, not daring to meet those dark, unforgiving eyes.

You know that, like his Master, he will immediately know if you lie.

"…I've been having trouble sleeping." You whisper softly. "Looking at the stars…calms me."

You move your head up just a touch, looking up in time to see him jump back slightly in surprise. It's clear that this wasn't the answer he was expecting. His gaze softens a little, and his arms relax, his hands now resting firmly on his hips. Most importantly, his wings lower, moving back towards his back. You take a deep breath…now that that imposing wall of darkness is gone, you feel like you can truly breathe.

"Stars, huh?" Seto mutters sardonically, looking at you closely. No doubt he doesn't completely believe you're not up to something.

"They remind me of home." You smile gently at him, before turning your attention back to the night sky. "…When the nightmares start to get unbearable…when I'm scared to close my eyes because I don't know if I'll wake up alive…I come out here, and all that goes away."

You take a deep breath, as you lean against a parapet, dreamily staring at the night sky. "They're…they're the same stars I saw in my village. The positions are different but…when I look at them, it's like I'm still there. It's only for a little while but I feel…safe. Free…" You stop suddenly, and you turn to look at Seto. He's staring at you with wide eyes, with the oddest expression on his face.

"…Ah, I'm sorry. I've said too much…much too much." You feel your cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and you tug at a lock of your hair awkwardly. You look away from him, and you suddenly realise the sky is a lot less bright than a few moments ago. You look up quickly, and sigh softly in disappointment as more clouds pass over the stars, now covering them completely.

"Well, I should go in now anyways. After all, I can't see the stars anymore." You say, trying to mask the sadness in your voice. You turn back to Seto, since he stands between you and the stairs leading back down into the castle, but he doesn't move. His eyes are fixed on you, and for a few moments, he just…watches you.

It's unnerving, and you're beginning to get a bit nervous, wondering if you're going to be punished for being up here, when he suddenly speaks up.

"…If you want…I can let you see the stars again." He mutters, suddenly looking away from you.

"…Pardon?" You tilt your head in confusion, blinking in surprise.

"I was about to go on night patrol anyways…so I can give you a ride." He replies. You're still staring at him in complete and utter bewilderment, and he makes an exaggerated grunt of annoyance. He extends his wings, flapping them impatiently, and you immediately understand.

He's going to fly.

Your eyes open wide, and you gasp loudly. You can't stop yourself from smiling as wide as possible, and you're so excited you can't even speak.

There's a small part of you that warns you this could be a trick, that this is a demon you're dealing with, but it's drowned out by everything else screaming that, for most likely the only time in your life, you can fly. Just like the birds you used to watch and admire at home.

You nod as fast as you can to Seto, trying not to bounce up and down in anticipation.

Seto looks as if he's already regretting his decision, and he rolls his eyes in annoyance. Even so, he steps forwards and suddenly wraps his arms tightly around you. You blush…his muscular arms are more powerful than you could have imagined, one holding your back, the other your waist, and he easily lifts you off your feet and hugs you securely to his strong chest.

You look up at him curiously, but before you can even open your mouth, he starts to run…and jumps right off the edge of the castle.

It's incredible how fast a person can go from total excitement to utter terror. You hold onto Seto's body as strongly as you can, gritting your teeth to keep from screaming as you hear the air rushing past you as you fall.

Then, a sudden jolt…and the falling stops. You can hear the wind blowing past you, but it's much softer than before. You feel almost completely weightless, as light as a feather.

You slowly open your eyes and tilt your head upwards. You see the dark outstretched wings of Seto, large and powerful as they soar through the air…and above them…

You gasp loudly, your eyes opening wide, as you see the gorgeous night sky. It's completely clear as well, and you realise you must be just above the clouds. You feel tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

You've never been this close to the sky before, and it's never looked so beautiful.

"It's…it's amazing! I've never seen the sky so-it's-I can't believe—And I'm-We're-flying, it's incredible!" You start to babble, as all the words you want to say to express how magnificent this all is tumbles from your lips at once.

"…Yeah, sure." Seto grunts disinterestedly. You move your gaze towards his face, and you can see his eyes lazily scanning the ground below you (either the clouds have cleared up this far from the castle, or he has much sharper eyesight than you do).

You quickly remember that he's supposed to be doing patrol, so you respectfully stop talking, and turn your attention back to the stars. It's easy to lie back against Seto's strong arms, and enjoy the flight.

As you relax, you notice that it's not just flying you're enjoying…its surprisingly nice being so close to Seto. You had always been a bit wary of him, with his sharp eyes and harsh features, but here…it's nice being against his muscular body, and his feathers against your bare skin feels unexpectedly pleasant.

Absentmindedly, you gently stroke the feathers on his shoulder. You think nothing of it until, abruptly, he jerks in the air, and makes a guttural noise of surprise. However, he doesn't say anything further. In fact, you feel him hold you a little bit tighter…and his face looks a little red. You muse that, although he doesn't want to admit it, he enjoyed you touching him.

Well, if he was going to let you get away with that, you may as well push your luck a little and see if he'd let you go a little further.

So, you take a chance and push your body up slightly, so you can gently kiss Seto's cheek.

"Thank you for taking me up here…you're truly incredible." You whisper softly into his ear. You wait for his response keenly. He's silent for a few moments, and then…

"Stop distracting me. If you're a nuisance I'm going to drop you." He warns you, muttering angrily. But even as he says that, he holds you even tighter against him. You think that dropping you is the last thing he would ever do.

You smile, but decide that that's enough for one night. You settle back against his chest and arms, and stay quiet.

After a little while, the gentle sound of the air flying past you and the beautiful sight of stars twinkling above you makes you sleepy…and before you know it, you've fallen into a deep sleep against him.

xxx

It's later, it has to be, although you're not sure how much time has passed. You sort of wake up, but it's…hazy. Like you could be awake, or it could all be a dream.

You vaguely realise that it feels like someone is carrying you like a princess, before you feel yourself lowered onto something soft. Your bed? You feel a sheet being pulled over you…the cool fabric feels lovely against your skin.

You make a small happy noise of contentment, nestling your body into the bed, and you feel a hand gently rest over your forehead, and stroke your hair back.

You stay awake long enough to hear someone walking away and closing your door behind them, before you fall right back to sleep.

…_You will only suffer._


	12. Married Life (Kasamatsu Yukio)

"Daddy, sing us a lullaby!"

"Yeah Daddy sing us one!"

You hear your husband sigh loudly and begin to speak softly to your children, probably to dissuade them and have them just go to sleep. Then you heard your children's fervent pleadings of 'Please Daddy!' and you knew what would come next. And, lo and behold, you heard Yukio's gentle, sweet singing, as he sang the children's favourite lullaby.

You smile lightly, as you close your eyes. You listen to the song as well…it's beautiful, one Yukio wrote when your first child was born, and added to with your second's birth. On days he didn't have to work, when he could spend the day with his family, he'd sometimes pull out his guitar and accompany the lullaby with music.

Your children really treasured those moments, so even after working all day your husband would always take the time to put them to bed himself.

You hear the song slowly come to an end, and you know your kids must be already asleep. You hear the door to their room close and sit up in your bed as Yukio walks in, yawning and running a hand through his short black hair. He looks exhausted, but he still lights up when he sees you.

"(F/n)." He says softly, smiling lovingly at you. You return the smile, as you get up and help him take off his clothes from the day and dress for bed.

Finally, after a long day, you slide into bed together. You look to the side, staring into Yukio's beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" You laugh, moving your hand up to gently caress his face.

"Every word you say is a lullaby to me." He smiles softly, as he reaches up and holds your hand. His thumb gently strokes the skin of your hand.

"I love you, Yukio." You whisper, moving closer and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you too, (f/n)." He murmurs into your lips, as he kisses you back.

You wrap your arms around each other, and Yukio holds you close as you both fall deep into sleep.


	13. Momoi's Plan (Aomine x Reader)

"So, you'll do it right, (l/n)-chan?"

Momoi looks at you indomitably, and you know she's extremely determined to make this plan work.

"Y—Yeah! You're the only one who can make this work!"

Wakamatsu looks determined too, but he doesn't look you directly in the eye. Probably because Aomine threatened to beat him up the next time Wakamatsu stared at you, despite the fact you were constantly telling Aomine you could take care of yourself.

"Hmm…" You murmured, as you continued flipping through your magazine. Well, not yours really…Aomine had left his bag in your room, where you were currently lounging, and had left one of his 'favourite magazines' in it. You were flipping through it, wondering why he loved these things so much, when Wakamatsu and Momoi had burst in.

Luckily they'd been too excited about their plan to look closely at what you were reading, and simply started going off about it the minute they stepped in.

"I don't know if it'll work…" You sigh, turning a page. Your eye twitches with annoyance, where you see these new pages are extremely well read. In fact, one page, featuring a particularly well-endowed model, looks like it's been kissed repeatedly.

"But!" You suddenly stand up, tossing the magazine into your trash can. "It sounds fun, so I'll do it!" You grin, as you give them both a thumbs up.

Wakamatsu pumps his fist, shouting 'Yeah!', while Momoi quickly jumps on you, hugging you as tightly as possible.

—

"Hang out? Sorry, I can't." You say pleasantly into the phone, as you bite into your sandwich.

"Hanh? Why the hell not? You sound like you're just pigging out on a sandwich." Aomine's annoyed voice sounds through the phone.

"…I'm busy." You say with a deep, irritated voice. "Besides, don't you have practice to go to?"

"Nah, I'm skipping. It's a hassle." He yawns through the phone.

"…I don't think that's a good idea." You say ominously. Aomine is quiet, probably surprised, and you take the opportunity to end the conversation. "Well, have a good day babe! Make sure you go to practice!"

You quickly hang up the phone.

—

You took a deep breath and sighed, as you dropped your body onto your bed. It had been hard, but for two days you had been ignoring Aomine's calls and texts…Momoi had already contacted you saying that she had told (i.e. warned) Aomine about their plan and he'd responded with 'Ha! Like she can stay away from me for two days' and proceeded to skip practice again. So, of course, it was now a challenge.

"Hmph. Cocky jerk." You pouted irately, as you stared at the ceiling. It wasn't like you found it really difficult to be away from your boyfriend for so long…or that you were really missing him.

Just then, you hear something outside your window. Your heart skips a beat, and you grab for the baseball bat by your desk. You hear someone opening your window, and screaming loudly you run towards the person with your bat at the ready.

"S—Shit! Wait, (f/n), it's me!" Aomine cries out, and you manage to stop just before the swinging bat hits him.

"What the hell?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! Why are you sneaking in my room in the middle of the night?!" You scream loudly.

"You didn't leave me any choice! What the hell have _you _been doing?" Aomine yells back.

You both glare at each other for a few minutes, before you sigh and put your bat down. "Don't act dumb. Momoi told you what we were doing, and you skipped practice anyways!" You say sternly.

"I didn't think you'd agree to such a dumb idea!" Aomine sneers, as he flops into your computer chair.

"Well as far as I was concerned it was a very good idea, you could stand to go to more practices." You put your hands on your hips. "Although it didn't work anyways. I don't know why I thought not spending anytime with your girlfriend would encourage you to go, apparently you don't care at all!"

Aomine narrows his eyes at you, and runs his hand through his hair angrily. "Dammit you know that's not true!" He stands up, and then moves to sit on your bed. Reluctantly, you sit beside him.

"I'm here right now, aren't I? Fuck, I missed you like crazy." He exhales loudly, as he looks away from you.

"…Me too…" You whisper softly. You ignored the fact that a small smirk had appeared on his face. "So! Don't miss practice again, alright?"

"(F/n), come o—"

"I'm sorry, did you want another two days?"

"Fine, fine." He leans close to you. "You're a real pain, you know that?"

You laugh, before you launch yourself at him, kissing him hard.

You know that neither of you could handle another two days.


	14. Shoe Shopping with Murasakibara

"Come _on_ Sushi!" You cry out loudly as you try to pull on the enormous man's arm.

"No…I don't wanna!" Murasakibara, or Sushi, as you prefer to call him, shakes his head furiously as he stays put. Being that he has several dozen pounds on you, all he really needs to do is just stand in place and all your pulling and dragging means nothing.

"Sushi…" You sigh, as you stop pulling him for a moment. "I know you hate this stuff. But you can't show up to your sister's wedding in _basketball shoes_!"

Murasakibara snorted in annoyance, pouting like a spoiled child as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from you.

You took a deep breath, and calmly reminded yourself why you, Murasakibara's ever patient girlfriend, was standing here trying to convince this giant to take a step into the mall you were currently standing just outside the doors of.

His mother had already taken care of his suit, but apparently it had been such an ordeal she'd begged you to help him get good shoes for his sister's big day. You figured it wouldn't be a big deal…after all, he was easily bribed with sweets, and if that didn't work you had 'other' methods of persuading him.

Except none of those worked. You promised him just about everything you could think of, and he refused all of it.

And as annoyed as he was with all this, your patience was running thin, and you were beginning to get seriously angry.

"Seriously Atsushi, what's your problem? I know shopping is boring for you if it isn't sweets, but this is really important!" You glare at him seriously, angrily putting your hands on your hips. You know people are staring as they walk by but you ignore them. You and Murasakibara are standing to the side; they can easily walk around you.

"…Don't care." He pouts.

"Don't care?!" You cry out furiously, your patience totally spent. "This is your big sister's wedding! This is important to her, your mom, your entire family! They're all working their hardest to give her an amazing wedding, and you won't even take an hour to get some nice shoes! What the hell is your problem?!"

"She shouldn't be marrying that guy at all!" He yells out suddenly, and then there's a sudden quiet. By now people have stopped walking completely to listen to the couple yelling at each other, particularly because one was so much larger than the other.

Luckily, the problem is over now. You look at Murasakibara sympathetically as he stares at the ground. "So…that's what this is about, huh?" You say softly.

"…She's my sister. She already spends most of her time with him instead of us." He says angrily, kicking at the ground. "I don't want to go to the wedding."

You take a deep breath, and run a hand through your hair. Well, at least you know he's not being difficult just to spite you. He really does look upset.

"…Alright, I get it. I understand why you're upset." You reach up, stretching, and put your hands on his shoulders. "But this really is important to your sister. She wants her precious little brother there, to share her special day."

Murasakibara looks down at you unsurely, but he doesn't look as angry anymore.

"…You know…you already have a nice suit. No one is gonna be looking at your shoes. Why don't we go home, and I'll make you something nice? We can call your sister and invite her over as well, if she's not too busy." You smile brightly, as you gently stroke Murasakibara's shoulder.

"…Okay." Murasakibara says quietly. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly. You laugh, and hug him back.

"…(f/n)-chin…" He speaks up suddenly.

"Yes, Sushi?"

"Is the stuff you promised me if I got shoes…still up for grabs?"

"Um…well, sure, I guess." You blink in surprise. Just then, Murasakibara grabs your hand and starts pulling you through the doors of the mall.

"Okay…then let's make this fast." He pouts, still looking annoyed, but he's still walking.

You're quiet for a few moments, and then burst into laughter.

"Alright Sushi~ So, which one of my promises do you want in return?" You ask playfully.

"All of them." He says surely.

"All of them?! Hmm…you drive a hard bargain Sushi, but I'll agree just this once!" You smile sweetly, as he stops right in front of the shoe store.

Before he can change his mind, you quickly pull him in.


End file.
